


Лучший подарок

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Это Рождество они встретили на пароходе, идущем из Китая в Британию.
Relationships: Kitty Fane/Walter Fane
Kudos: 2





	Лучший подарок

Это Рождество они встретили на пароходе, идущем из Китая в Британию.

Китти и Уолтеру досталась вопиюще тесная каюта. Не потому, что не хватило денег на каюту получше, а потому, что все каюты получше, равно как и каюты похуже, были уже заняты. Повезло, что удалось добыть хоть такое место. Англичане массово покидали Поднебесную, с каждым днём становившуюся для них всё более опасной.

В честь праздника для пассажиров устроили вечер, претенциозно названный балом. Китти до последнего сомневалась, стоит ли идти. Её беременность была теперь весьма заметна, а появление на публике при таких обстоятельствах многие считают дурным тоном. Но Уолтер уговорил. У них был непростой год, сказал он («Это ещё мягко выражаясь», - вставила она), и они имеют полное право повеселиться и расслабиться. Причём сам он в шумных компаниях находил мало весёлого и уж точно не умел расслабляться среди кучи незнакомых людей. Не впервые он шёл куда-то ради неё, но впервые она готова была никуда не ходить ради него. Однако Уолтер настоял. Он достал из чемодана свой лучший костюм. Китти надела красно-белое платье со свободным подолом, благодаря покрою которого живот не так бросался в глаза, уложила волосы, накрасилась. Она надеялась, что они впрямь славно проведут время.

Увы. Как ни любила Китти торжества и пребывание в обществе, она быстро сделала вывод: лучше бы они с Уолтером остались в каюте. Многие пассажиры ощущали себя побеждёнными, изгнанными, униженными. Кто-то супился и бухтел. Кто-то неубедительно притворялся, что всё в порядке. Но хуже всего были те, кто делал хорошую мину при плохой игре, бравировал, бурно веселился напоказ; получалась бездарная актёрская игра на грани истерики.

\- Пойдём отсюда, - прошептала Китти на ухо Уолтеру.

\- Уверена?

\- О да.

Полночь они встретили в своей каюте, маленькой, плохо освещённой, зато без посторонних. Вместо шампанского Китти пила лимонад, Уолтер тоже – из солидарности. Ёлки, конечно, в помине не было. Сидеть приходилось вдвоём на узкой постели, напоминающей лавку.

\- Зато Новый год отпразднуем уже дома, - утешил Уолтер, - как полагается. С подарками.

Из Шанхая они практически бежали, запасаться презентами было некогда.

\- Здесь и сейчас мне тоже неплохо, - заверила Китти.

Слова её были весёлыми, а взгляд – серьёзным, пристальным. В который раз она думала о том, что несколько месяцев назад могла потерять Уолтера навсегда. Что он мог не выкарабкаться и умереть от холеры, если бы солевой раствор привезли всего на десять минут позже.

По рождественским меркам спать они легли рано – в час ночи. Уолтер, как обычно, постелил себе на полу, потому что вдвоём с Китти они на местной постели толком не помещались.

Когда Китти переодевалась в ночную рубашку, ей дико хотелось спать, но сон сбежал, едва голова коснулась подушки. Китти лежала, слушала дыхание мужа. Потом встала и, прихватив одеяло, легла рядом с Уолтером. Получилось не столь быстро и изящно, как хотелось бы, всё-таки на приличном сроке беременности некоторые манёвры даются гораздо сложнее. Китти хихикнула, как и Уолтер, повернувшийся к ней.

\- Вернись в постель.

\- Я не хочу туда без тебя.

\- Мы не можем спать там вдвоём.

\- Именно поэтому я здесь. – Она прижалась к нему, насколько позволял живот.

Уолтер обнял её одной рукой, другой коснулся её подбородка. Затем его ладонь легла на живот Китти.

Через маленький иллюминатор в каюту просачивалось немного света, на который способна расщедриться безоблачная лунная ночь. Уолтер видел, как блестят глаза Китти, и до чего сладостно было осознавать, что причина этого счастливого блеска – он сам.

Она неспешно провела кончиком указательного пальца по его бровям, скулам, носу, губам, как бы прорисовывая черты, чтобы не только видеть, но и чувствовать.

\- Ты – мой лучший подарок, - произнесла она нежно и без тени сомнения.

\- На Рождество или на Новый год? – уточнил Уолтер с рассеянной полуулыбкой. Он до сих пор не привык к подобного рода выражению чувств со стороны жены. Что ж, ещё привыкнет.

Продолжая неотрывно смотреть на него, Китти зачарованно улыбнулась.

\- На всю жизнь.

_Конец_

_(30 декабря 2020 г.)_


End file.
